


Alphabet Drabbles

by IcePrincesChan



Category: One Piece
Genre: Bandit, Charm, Drabbles, Dread, abandon, early, fall - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-04 19:05:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18349841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcePrincesChan/pseuds/IcePrincesChan
Summary: Usopp drabbles?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [S0S0](https://archiveofourown.org/users/S0S0/gifts).



> Enjoy!

Abandon:

Usopp didn't think his father has abandonned him; and yet, the pain is still very much real.

Bandit:

He didn't know why Luffy hated bandits so much even though he was brought up among them; not until the topic of his strawhat was brought up again, at least.

Charm:

Women came to him when he sat in the bar, they flirted and smiled and batted their long eyelashes and said he had a mysterious charm.  
Usopp couldn't say he agreed...

Dread:

A newspaper with a front picture of a dead friend and a missing captain who needed his support more than ever and he had no means to get out of this haunting human-trap island. No one should really blame his dread on his negative personality.

Early:

He isn't a morning person; at least, not by everyone else's standards. They all keep telling him to get down early if he wanted to find something left to eat. But, he really couldn't help it; his mind keeps him awake most of the night.

Fall:

He has a small white slash on his left knee- a childhood reminder to stay grounded to reality, a reminder of the fall he took down a cliff back in Syrup village while trying to fly out and reach his dad.  
Usopp can't say that reminder did much but give him a new scar; after all, he ended up becoming a pirate.


	2. GHIJKL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the second chapter? Thank you guys for reading and commenting! Reading your thoughts brings me joy <3

Gate:

His heart was humming behind his ribcage, his blood singing in his ears, his breath coming out in sharp rasps. The wind blew his hair back and away from his eyes, just as the great gate came into view...  
Robin, we are coming for you!

Harm:

Usopp saw his captain limp on deck, hard wood cracking under his weight. His lip blue and busted, his eye swollen and shut. His nose bleeding...  
Whoever named their navigator 'Nami' knew what they were doing.

Inspire:

He looked at the giants in front of him. One hundred years of besting each other. That small spark of interest expended behind his breast into a wave of awe and admiration as he heard them laugh and boost and vow. Usopp felt humbled in front of them; and if Luffy haven't inspired him to pursue his dream already, this sight would have done the trick, alright.

Joke:

That's what he was to them, a joke. The coward liar from that small insignificant island who believed he could actually become a pirate. They must have been laughing behind his back all this time, seeing him trip over his own feet and waiting for him to go crying back to East-Blue or die in these waters. That's all it was to them, a joke.

Killer:

They might be outlaws, but none of them is lawless. They fight and bleed, they win and lose; but, they never end lives. They might be pirates, but none of them is a killer.

Left:

As far as first meetings go, Usopp could finally say he had the creepiest, ugliest, scariest meeting in his entire life. A sadist surgeon with a trail of twitching limbs and talking heads left at his wake and a body drenched in black ink and abstract art and fingers labelled 'D E A T H'...  
Gods, and to think Usopp once considered Brook creepy.

**Author's Note:**

> Have any suggestions? Any words? Any scenes?
> 
> Kudos and comments? Please!


End file.
